Nightmare
by unknow-chan
Summary: Presas em meio à escuridão de suas próprias consciências, encontraram a verdade, há muito, esquecida. Yuri


_**NIGHTMARE

* * *

**_

**Presas em meio à escuridão de suas próprias consciências, encontraram a verdade ,há muito, esquecida.

* * *

**

Miria odiava Ophelia com todas as suas forças, o motivo? Muito simples: A mulher de trança não a respeitava e debochava sempre que possível de suas habilidades, embora fosse a sexta claymore mais forte de toda a organização, Ophelia ainda era a quarta. Por isso, lutava para provar o contrário e retirar aquele sorrisinho de escárnio do rosto dela. Tudo em vão.

Quando era humana, Miria lera vários livros de literatura antiga e teve um, em especial, que lhe chamara a atenção. Contava uma história de traição, fantasmas e, principalmente, sobre a loucura e suas diversas faces. Dentre os personagens do livro, havia uma moça também chamada Ophelia, gentil e boazinha, total oposto da Ophelia que conhecia.

_**-O que está olhando?**_

_**-Nada.**_

Disse após ter encarado sua capitã por alguns segundos, abrigavam-se em uma caverna esperando uma tempestade passar. Eram as duas únicas sobreviventes de um grupo de sete enviadas para derrotar um kakuseisha macho. As outras também teriam sobrevivido se tivessem parado para ajudá-las, mas Ophelia preferiu dar prioridade à missão e Miria viu-se obrigada a obedecê-la. Para aquela mulher, o mundo era dividido entre fortes e fracos, somente merecia viver quem tivesse forças para lutar por sua própria vida.

Ophelia sentia o ódio no olhar que Miria lhe lançava, e riu mais uma vez. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção à subordinada, agachou-se ao lado dela e zombou de sua atitude.

_**-Olhe só para você, como é ingênua, está assim por causa daquelas **__**inúteis**__**? A nossa única razão de viver é lutar contra os youmas e sequer isso elas conseguiram fazer, não passavam de **__**lixo**__**...**_

**-**_**Nós éramos uma equipe!**_ –Miria disse em tom de voz firme. _**–Nós, claymores, não somos humanas nem youmas, por isso devemos ficar sempre juntas e apoiar umas às outras já que não somos aceitas por mais ninguém!**_

Os lábios de Miria foram roubados pelos de Ophelia, tentou afastar-se, mas a outra agarrou seus cabelos, aproximando ambas as cabeças. Miria prensou os lábios enquanto Ophelia lambia-os com gozo, não permitiria que a língua dela entrasse em sua boca. A capitã parou um instante e sorriu.

_**-Se fôssemos pela sua lógica, então as claymores teriam que fazer sexo lésbico entre si, uma vez que nenhum homem tem estômago o suficiente para fazê-lo.**_

Miria tentou empunhar sua espada para afastar a mulher de trança, percebendo o que a outra pretendia, Ophelia segurou-a com força pelo pescoço e a jogou no chão para, em seguida, colocar-se ela. Estavam face a face, as mãos de Ophelia imobilizavam as de Miria, as pernas entrelaçavam-se. Como o uniforme das claymores é justo, Miria tinha a impressão de que seu corpo estava nu em contato com o de Ophelia

A capitã começou a beijá-la no pescoço, Miria percebeu que ela subia aos poucos e pretendia tocar novamente seus lábios, pensou em gritar, mas a quem pediria ajuda? Sua única opção era liberar parte do seu youki e tentar libertar-se, sabia que Ophelia era mais forte e poderia matá-la facilmente, porém era preferível morrer a suportar aquela humilhação.

No entanto, Ophelia tomou um caminho diferente, sua boca escorregou até a orelha de Miria, era capaz de ouvir sua respiração e o hálito quente a fazia tremer. Ophelia mordiscou um pouco a orelha da subordinada, antes de sussurrar uma pergunta, fazendo Miria surpreender-se.

_**-Sente **__**nojo**__** de mim?**_

Miria estagnou por um instante, acreditava que Ophelia desconhecesse esse sentimento de repúdio que nutria por ela, ou pelo menos não se importasse ou sequer se incomodasse. Um novo murmúrio de Ophelia trouxe uma verdade que a todo custo Miria desejava ignorar.

_**-As claymores são criadas a partir de mulheres que recebem carne e sangue youma, eu sou igual a você... Se tem nojo de **__**mim**__** é porque tem nojo de **__**si própria**__**.**_

Novamente o sorriso de escárnio, Miria procurou argumentos para provar que Ophelia estava errada, e os que encontrou não eram nada eficazes, pois contradiziam o que Miria havia dito antes. As claymores, basicamente, são youmas que mantém a essência humana e cada pessoa possui sua personalidade característica. Após ouvir tantos comentários preconceituosos ao longo de sua vida, realmente começou a acreditar que claymores eram uma raça à parte.

A subordinada estava indefesa, Ophelia aproveitou a brecha e pousou os lábios sobre os dela. Miria não demonstrara qualquer reação, parecia anestesiada, mesmo assim sentiu a língua de Ophelia entrar em sua boca e tocar sua língua, que reagia involuntariamente ao toque. Teve tempo apenas para fechar os olhos, de súbito, a capitã levantou-se e disse:

_**-Foi muito divertido.**_

Miria permaneceu estática, ainda no chão, sentindo um misto de dor e raiva. Ophelia havia conseguido provocá-la e inferiorizar sua existência mais uma vez, e a viu caminhar em direção à nevasca, sem abalar-se, tinha a certeza de que jamais conseguiria decodificá-la. Não teve escolha, ergue-se e deixou o abrigo para acompanhar Ophelia em meio à imensidão branca.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Bem, achei que o conteúdo abordado foi um pouco forte, por esse motivo, a classificação M.** **E veja, esta fic saiu um pouco maior que a anterior ;P**

**Espero que tenha gostado. X3**


End file.
